


Brother of the Bride

by celestialshimmer



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And Percy as Frazel's #1 shipper, F/M, M/M, Pre-Wedding jitters (from the bride and groom and Annabeth), The rest of the seven also appear in the background, Warning: Nico is an overprotective brother and mentions castration as a threat, background Valdangelo, so does Paul Blofis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt (well, I offered to write it for her and then she sent in an official prompt) from the lovely serbreena: "Could you please write a fic based on the headcanon "1560. at hazel and frank’s wedding, nico walked hazel down the aisle." (credit to percyjacksonheadcanons)? Thank you. :D". Originally published on Tumblr in November.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of the Bride

"So, who’da thought five years ago I’d be your best man?"

"Leo, you’re not the best man," Frank said, sighing, for the thousandth time. "It’s called ‘groomsman’."

"I reject your reality and substitute my own. Well, choice of best man, not reality. I mean, come on! I’m dating the father of the bride. What claim does Percy have to being best man?" Leo demanded.

"Oh my gods," Frank mumbled, burying his face in his hands. "First, Nico is Hazel’s  _brother_.  _Brother_  of the bride. Second, I did know Percy before I knew you.”

"Pfft, by like a week. And Nico’s walking Hazel down the aisle, meaning that for the duration of the wedding, he’s the father of the bride." He waggled a finger.

"Well, I  _liked_  Percy a lot earlier than when I finally liked you,” Frank retorted, refusing to dignify Leo’s screwy logic with a response.

"Dude, just ignore him, please," Jason spoke up from the corner. "For both of our sakes."

Frank laughed a little and nodded. “Deal.”

"Hey, don’t ignore me! Besides, if your best man is so awesome, where is he?"

Frank had no idea, and turned to Jason. “With the girls,” he answered. “Left like ten minutes ago; didn’t you notice?”

"Pre-wedding jitters; like he’d notice anything," Leo pointed out. "Though this is a reminder of why I should be your official best man instead of just the unofficial one. Percy spends so much time running back and forth between you and Hazel telling you how perfect you two are and how happy he is you’re getting married that he’s too busy to help make your wedding perfect."

Frank chose not to answer and admit Leo was right. It was great having Percy as a cheerleader of sorts, though. Besides, nobody could really calm his nerves now, and he’d probably be passed out drunk right now if Leo had been in charge of the bachelor party (and he’d have called it Frank’s last stag party and probably forced him to actually turn into a stag).

The door opened a crack and Paul Blofis’s head appeared. “Hey kids, time to get ready!”

"Where’s your stepson? The groom put him in charge of the helping stuff. Obvious mistake," Leo winked.

Paul laughed. “I’ll find him. You go on, okay?”

"Thanks," Frank answered with a wobbly smile. This was actually about to happen. He was getting married to the love of his life who somehow loved him back. He didn’t care the closest thing he had to family here was his best friend’s mom and stepdad, or his best friend wasn’t even here at the moment. He didn’t care how one of his other best friends was insisting on being an unbelievable little shit. This was perfect. Well, it’d be if his stomach stopped flipping with what was either joy or terror.

—-

Hazel couldn’t help but burst into tears.

"No, no, no!" Annabeth cried. "Hazel, no crying. Please stop crying - Piper, her makeup!"

"Annabeth, she’s fine," Piper said soothingly. "Her makeup is waterproof - and you are fine, right? Happy tears?"

Hazel nodded, though not totally honest. Of  _course_  she was happy - overjoyed, even - but this was actually painful. She remembered her first life, when marriage would have been so different from this. When her mother could have been there. When it might’ve been to Sammy. She remembered years in Asphodel, in misery, certain her future would never go anywhere. She remembered her time at the beginning of her new life, before she’d met Percy and everything changed and they all went on a quest that seemed unsurvivable, when she’d never expected to care so much about the awkward new kid. And here she was, getting married to him.

Of course she was crying because she was happy, but she was crying because it was bringing back so many memories of simpler times that she wished could somehow still be here. And it also brought back memories she wished could stay buried, like when Gaea had tried to manipulate her by showing her a vision of herself in a wedding dress and getting married to a mysterious man who she knew was right out of her dreams. She couldn’t help but wonder if the five years since Gaea’s defeat were all in her mind, because it was just too perfect.

Nico walked over and softly kissed her forehead. “Hey,” he murmured. “It’s okay.”

He understood. He understood what it was like to be so relieved about the time you were in now, but miss the first one so much. Maybe it was a sibling thing, but he could also seem to understand her fears.

"I can actually believe you," she said, trying to keep her sob and giggle from mixing together into an ugly snort. "Gods, tell me the truth. How bad do I look?"

"Horrible," he said grimly. "I’m afraid I won’t be allowing you to get married at all today. Sorry."

She punched him lightly in the arm. “Whatever happened to being completely supportive of us and nice to Frank so long as I was happy?”

"But you’re not totally happy right now," he answered, seeming to only be half-joking. "So he fails on his promise and I totally have the right to castrate him now like I promised."

"Nico!" she squealed. "You know it has nothing to do with Frank that I’m sad. This would be hard no matter who I was marrying."

"I still have the right to," Nico said, his eyes now gleaming. "You can bet I’m holding this over his head forever now."

Hazel buried her face in her brother’s shoulder. “Oh, enough, Nico.”

"You love me," he answered.

"You’ve been spending too much time around Leo," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Okay, as cute as your brother-sister moment is, it’s Auntie Piper’s time to do one last check of Hazel’s appearance," Piper said, stepping between them.

"I thought it was Annabeth’s job to be anal retentive about all this," Reyna commented.

"Annabeth is anal retentive. I’m being sensible and levelheaded," Piper said with a pretend sniff.

"Be back in a minute when your bridesmaids are all done," Nico said with a little smile.

Hazel grabbed his hand. “No, please stay.”

Nico smiled wider and nodded.

—-

The double doors opened, and Hazel was walking towards Frank with the biggest smile on her face and her brother on her arm. She hardly noticed the campers, Roman and Greek, and non-human guests in the seats. She barely noticed her grinning friends. As she reached Frank and he took her hands in his, she turned away from him only to kiss Nico’s cheek.

"I love you," he whispered, "and am so  _so_ happy for you.”

"Love you too, Nico," she whispered back. Right before turning back to Frank and cement the perfection of the day by marrying him, she tilted her head slightly so Leo would be able to see the movement of her lips as she whispered to Nico and said, "And remember, you’re next. I’m returning the favor then."


End file.
